fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Iwao Ikita
Iwao Ikita, known to most as Red, is a cosmic vigilante and nomad who constantly wanders the galaxy in his ship, the Ryuu. His morality isn't exactly black or white, being a terrifying murderer from some angles and a troubled hero from others. Iwao, like Mingyu Li, is an attempt to further diversify the Fantendoverse, especially with more asian males. In addition, he's another one of those wacky series-less characters created by Inora. Appearance Iwao is a young Japanese male with pale skin, long neon blue hair, a decent build, and has dark blue eyes. He normally wears a jet black hoodie and raggedy jeans that he uses to avoid suspicion and attention, but in combat, wears a dark red suit of high-tech armor that is modeled after a dragon. Backstory Born in 1990 in Japan, Iwao was an orphan superhuman born with enhanced senses, strength, speed, and durability abducted from Earth by a blind alien known as Krios who sensed he had great potential. Krios, who was a strict and cold man, raised Iwao to be an assasin, engineer, and master thief, dubbing him "Red". Iwao admired Krios' strength and intelligence, but thought that killing for money was a waste of his talents and left, stealing a ship and naming it Ryuu. Iwao wandered for a long time under the name of Red and quickly discovered how much fucked up shit there is in the universe. Iwao then decided to use his talents to wipe out evil in the universe through all means, including those considered immoral and illegal. Using his engineering, he built a suit of armor and an energy katana to do so. Personality Iwao is anti-social and alone in the world, having no one to vent or talk to but his ship and not being interested in any relationships, romantic or friends. He does this because he believes, for the good of people, he needs to focus on his violent and murky job. In addition, Iwao believes the ends justify the means when it comes to stopping evil, something that makes him clash with other more straightforward heroes. Abilities Iwao was trained from birth to be a killer, meaning he can take down your average criminal with his bare hands, having intimate knowledge of a number of martial arts as well as being good at improvising with objects around him. Being a superhuman, he was born with increased senses and speed, strength, and durability. Once inside the suit, he can take stronger blows and his melee attacks are much stronger. In addition, he wields an energy katana that can cut clean through almost anything, especially bone. As far as weaknesses, he has increased durability, but if he's out of his suit, internal injuries are just as dangerous, making electricity and drowning serious dangers to him. As far as his suit, it can be taken out by a small amount of water, and his katana has a limited amount of energy before he must charge it again. Trivia *The character was inspired both by Alcyone and by the Punisher.